An ordinary notebook is widely-accepted defined as follows: the appearance thereof is slate-shaped and usually the dimension thereof is smaller than that of the notebook but is larger than that of the handheld computer (e.g. PDA), which is classified as one type of the portable computers. The tablet computer is equipped with the liquid crystal touch screen or the digitizing tablet, so as to enable users to dominate the tablet computer by the stylus or the digital pen instead of a keyboard or a mouse. What are highlighted to the tablet computer are the diverse superiorities thereof, including the portability induced by the extremely lightweight thereof and the practice convenience for users while using the tablet computer brought along with the handwriting-able data input/computer-operating manner. Hence, the tablet computer has been always regarded as the quite competitive product among the next generation computer products.
However, for majority of users, it is convenience to input data through the handwriting-able manner, but for more occasions, if users can input data whereby the keyboard and the stylus are jointly involved and cooperated, the more practice conveniences is realized. Nevertheless for the tablet computer, there usually exists the contradiction between the handwriting-able operating manner and the keyboard-inputting manner.
Since typically the keyboard disposed on the tablet computer is inseparable from the tablet computer itself, when the posture of the tablet computer is altered in order to seek a suitable position so as to facilitate users to input data by the handwriting-able manner, however this posture might be inadequate for inputting data using the keyboard. The indicated drawback is simply concluded by inspecting the ordinary tablet computer. Moreover, when the tablet computer is being in the handwriting-able status, the liquid crystal touch screen is usually set up with a particular angle or posture, so as to maintain the user's demands. In this respect a valuable issue is raised therefrom regarding how to rigidly place the tablet computer while being under a compound or a complex operation status.
To overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art, a novel device for measuring flow and the method manufacturing the novel device thereof is provided.